The Light Behind the Darnkness
by Rawk Star Lite
Summary: In a world of Confusion Vannessa travels down a path outide of her lonely routine of everyday life... join her in her new journey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The light behind the darkness 

Disclaimer This story is pure fiction and based off the characters from inu yasha. Please feel free to review whether they be good or bad! Thanks very much.

"Great another boring day to add to my ordinary life" I sighed as I mindlessly sat by my computer. "I really want to go outside… I think I'll take a walk around the park"

I sadly looked around at the few people that walked with the night life. How come I feel so disconnected from the world. Everyone seems so happy and full of life. I feel so alone and disconnected . I need some meaning in my life and I want to stop feeling this way, I thought to myself. I wish I could disappear and start over again. There are so many things I would change in my past… so many whatifs remain unfulfilled with me, I thought as I continued down my darkened path. I looked back to where the moon shone and I let the rays focus my eyes upon it. My family is my ray of moonlight, they are what keeps my path lit. I kept on thinking deeply and to my own disadvantage I only thought of depressing things. I really need to stop this, I thought as I continued on the walk path.

Suddenly a glimmer of light shone near the ditch ahead. Dare I peek in I thought? I had never seen this ditch around here before. "What is this I?" said as I peeked in. Something was shining in the depths that lie through the hole. I could not tell how far it went it. I reached my hand in to see if I could touch ground. I stretched the furthest I could to see if I could reach that glimmer of light but it was to deep for me to reach it. I got up and dusted my self off and was about to continue on my lonely, dark walk. When I felt something grasp my leg. I screamed but was dragged into the deep hole. I fell and fell and my heart thumped harder and harder. This is it, I thought to myself. I'm going to die. I'm so stupid… I took life for granted and now I'm going to die. This fear continued on and on into what seemed an endless fall. By the end I was wanting this torture to end. I finally touched ground with a loud, hard bump.

"I am dead", I thought as I looked up the hole. Realization hit me fast when I looked at the moon with my own eyes, "I'm not dead!", I exclaimed, "I'M NOT DEAD!" I explained while pinching and touching my self. I felt everything proving to myself that I was very much alive and still had sensation over my body. I was overjoyed until I realized that I was stuck. I could probably climb this hole, which seemed so much shorter than what I had fallen down, but I thought that a neighbor could probably help.

So I yelled " Help me please someone! Help me out of here" I heard running and my heart felt relieved.

I saw someone's shadow up towards the outside of the hole. I said, "Thank you so much!"

"Kagome is that you" the voice said.

"Kagome?..huh.. What?…" I said confused . "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my eyes started to focus on the white haired, dog earred creature above.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eyes of a Dog Demon

Chapter 2: The Eyes of a Dog Demon 

"What are you! Geh…Get AWAY?" I shouted as my eyes drew away from the creature. I had never seen anything like it and I was so scared. Maybe this was a lucid dream that I couldn't get out of.

"Do you want help out of there or not?" the creature responded but without waiting for my reply, he jumped down to where I was and grasped me firmly in his arm. He dropped me outside of the ditch.

I was sitting on the cold grass while looking into the creatures eyes. I slowly started crawling backwards trying to get away from it. Before I could jolt in full running speed, I once again looked into his eyes. Something about his eyes made me not run away. He had in fact helped me but I didn't get anything that was happening. I didn't understand who he was or where I was? I looked around … This didn't look like the place I was in… This wasn't the park. It was full of nature and trees and things I did not recognize. Desperation and confusion were clouding my mind and I could not help but cry.

"OH come on now! What are the tears for? Your still scared of me? I did help you out you know?" the creature told me.

"I know" I shyly replied, "Its just that… Is this a dream? This isn't the place where I fell and you…. Your like something I've never seen before and its just…its just so confusing!"

"Well telling by your clothes… I can tell your from the present… I actually thought u were kagome.. But I'm guessing your not.. You dress different from her but you look just like her and kik… nevermind that anyways lets try getting u back into the ditch so u can go home." he said while looking back into the ditch hole. " HOw strange," he said looking in while putting my hand inside the ditch.. It is not working… it seems to have been sealed. But don't worry I'll help you get back home."

This explanation didn't help me at all I didn't understand anything he was talking about. "I'm from the present?" I said. "What do you mean by that?"

"The present … Well, here I'll explain where you are now. You are in ancient, feudal Japan, the era where guns were first introduced to Japan." I looked at him in shock as hecontinued. "But you know who could explain this better to you.. Kagome. Let's go back to the hut we're staying at so you can talk to her. You really do look so much like her and kikyo but you dress even funnier than kagome"

"Well yeah even back where I'm from they think I dress funny or rather weird," I said while looking at my red skirt over my jeans and my black short- sleeved shirt with red pull on sleeves. "So can I ask for your name and um…. I hope I don't sound rude especially since you kindly helped me out… but um… what are you?"

"My name is Inu Yasha, the dog demon" Inuyasha said as he started walking into the forest.

"DOG DEMON!" I exclaimed as those two words boggled my mind but I snapped out of the shock fast to be polite to him since he had helped me out. There would be enough time to understand later,I thought. "Well Inu Yasha my name is Vanessa. And I haven't thanked you yet. But Thank you for helping me out of the Ditch."

"I was going that way anyways… so don't thank me. Vanessa, huh? Your name is as funny as your clothes."

"Well inu yasha and kagome are weird names to me?" I responded.

"Hey! I'll let you know my name comes from a respectable ancestry of powerful demons!" INu yasha said sounding a bit mad.

"So where are you taking me, Inu yasha?" I asked with curiosity.

"I already told you!.. back to the hut where everybody is staying at!" INu yasha exclaimed. "Now stop talking… all these explanations are giving me a headache!"

I quietly followed him to the destination he said he would take me to. I felt tired… not just physically but mentally because I was overwhelmed by everything. Inu Yasha walked a bit faster than me so I kept trying to catch up to him. Sometimes the only thing that directed me towards him was the white of his hair or the glistening of his eyes when he turned back to see where I was. His eyes for some reason (even though I did not know him that well) told me I could trust him. His eyes weren't of a hard cold demon… they seemed soft and kind. I shook myself.. What was I thinking, I thought. I put my attention up at the sky. The stars here in this era looked brighter and bigger than the stars of my electric light post polluted city. The sky was so beautiful… sprinkled with stars of ever color. The crested white moon seemed to be brighter than the moon I saw before I fell into the ditch.

We finally reached the hut and Inuyasha told me that everyone was already asleep. I slept in a room all by myself. There were no beds in the hut, only blankets and pillows on the ground. I lay down and got prepared to go to sleep but with so much on my mind mixed with the hard wooden floors… I found it hard to fall asleep. After a while of thinking what tomorrow would bring me and all the uncertainty I had, I finally felt my eyes start closing. I thought, Maybe I will wake up tomorrow and find this all to be a dream? At first, when I couldn't get out of that ditch that is all I wanted … for this to be a dream. But what would I return to? Another ordinary day? My real life isn't a dream…My real life is a recycled routine. I want to step outside of that routine… maybe this is my chance to step out of that, I thought as my eyes began to close. Maybe this is a dream…………


End file.
